


The Missing Chatlog

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Chatlog, Couch Sex, DEFINITELY SPOILERS now, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nudes, Octo-Expansion, Sexting, WET SLAPPING NOISES, actually completed now, come on what do you think i'd make marina NOT have a dick??, dont ask me for anything ever again, ear kissing, gliding?, i made this immediately the very NIGHT this game came out fuck me, it is a mystery, marina cums with the force of a thousand suns AGAIN, sliding?, what do they call slipping your dick back and forth between your coworker's pussy folds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: Pearl decides to play a game with Marina. She's a little too eager to oblige.





	1. Serendipity

    Hyperfresh rubbed at the bags forming under her eyes, grumbling from the massive headache that was beginning to break through five cans of energy drink. At least, she thought it was five. To be completely honest, she lost count after that. Her entire body was shaking, staring at one monitor to play something and kill time, and the other for actual business; business that wouldn’t end.

    Agent 8 would not. Fucking. Sleep. It was like she didn’t know what it was. Every once in a while she would get out of focus, but only for a couple of hours (the only time Marina could rest) until she was rudely awakened by the radio shitting feedback, aaand then she was back to giving her support, extra credits, crippling debt, more journals, etcetera.

    A gentle ping took her out of her “epic-gamer-girl” funk, and, once the round of “totally pwning these n00bs” was over, begrudgingly carried her cursor to the other screen. Someone messaged her? This late at night? She opened it, but didn’t get her hopes up. It was probably another butt-text from Cuttlefish.

    MC.Princess> Yo MARINA. u up??

 

    Her eyebrows came up. This was the last thing she expected. Usually when it came to private messaging, Pearl just sent her some heavily edited, high-contrast picture that was supposed to be funny and not eye bleeding. She straightened out of her ridiculous slouch, and began typing back.

 

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Barely... Agent 8 keeps going for all the hard levels and refuses any help.

    DJ_Hyperfresh> She’s in super-debt right now. Like, college-squid levels.

 

    Speaking of which, did she even have a limit on her loans? Maybe they should draw a line somewhere...

 

    MC.Princess> Dang. ikr? #@$*s been crazy

    MC.Princess> Uuuugh why does this IOL piece a #@$* have a MANDATORY CENSOR OPTION???

 

    She smirked to herself. Pearlie was technically 21, and yet she still acted like a dumb 12 year old. Marina decided to nitpick the little error in her wording just to piss her off.

 

    DJ_Hyperfresh> ...If something’s mandatory, it isn’t really an option, pearl.

    MC.Princess> UUUUGGGGH WHATEVERRR

    MC.Princess> LET. ME. SAY. #@$*!!!!!!!

    MC.Princess> I’m gonna ree

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Lol, what does that even mean?

    MC.Princess> Okay well there’s this pic of a frog and

    MC.Princess> nvm not IMPORTANT

    MC.Princess> Wait hold on is this gonna be on 8’s log?

    DJ_Hyperfresh> No... Why?

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Wait, is it because of that outburst? Because if so, I’m definitely sending this.

   MC.Princess> uhhhhhWELLLLLno i just wanted to send thigh pics lol

    DJ_Hyperfresh>  djkb sfl g

 

    The Octoling accidentally rammed her head into the mic craned in front of her when she got closer to make sure her eyes weren’t developing some kind of “selective dyslexia.” Fucking hell, that... Actually made the headache calm down.

 

    MC.Princess> Mar??? u there????

    Holding onto the bruise that was sure to form against her forehead, Marina recovered and tried her best to think of a reply.

 

    MC.Princess> oh no i killed her

    MC.Princess> what do i do with the BODY I CANT GO BACK TO PRISON

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Nononononono, I’m here!

    MC.Princess> Whoof, thank squid-tupac

    MC.Princess> Sorry I caught u off guard, I know it’s hard to believe the rap god herself is gonna bless u with her scrawny leggies 

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Right...

    MC.Princess> Ok no I was just kidding. ur like

    MC.Princess> The HOTTEST girl in inkopolis rn

    MC.Princess> like even hotter than Callie, how the heck did you beat THAT

    MC.Princess> and I want that sweet sweet advice... Dont tell our fans tho.

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Really? Um... Thanks? Oh gosh!

    Marina felt her face heat up. This wasn’t happening, was it? It was just some lucid dream from passing out on her desktop. Haha, Agent 8 is gonna be piiiissed... She took a moment to stare at the clock. The time stayed at 2:00 A.M. It didn’t suddenly shift forward or backward, it just stayed there. It wasn’t a dream.

    Shit.

    She immediately started typing, already sweating like a total loser virgin. Weren’t they supposed to wait a year or so before this kind of stuff happened? Wait, no, that was for marriage. She broke open another can of gaymer fuel—she was gonna need this.

    DJ_Hyperfresh> So, um...

    DJ_Hyperfresh> If you’re okay with it, sure.

    MC.Princess> Psssshhh yeah i wouldn’ta asked if i wasn’t comf

    MC.Princess> Besides ur trustworthy and not a jerkop who spreads celeb nudes and whatevs online... 

    MC.Princess> Plus ur gonna have to send whatever i show back so we got equal dirt on each other, if some hacker finds them ur comin with me sister lmao

    DJ_Hyperfresh> hllllllv’;v

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Sounds good to me!

    MC.Princess> LOL NERD

    MC.Princess> Okok I just gotta get the right lighting... gimme like half an hour 

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Wait, were you serious about nudes?!

 

    No response. Was this what squid teens felt when they’re inches away from losing their V-Card? If so, how in the hell did they not panic? Her heart was pumping a million beats a minute, and it was like she sprout a love-boner in her chest, and... Oh. A boner-boner, too.

    What was that about sending back what she posted, again?

    Haha, yep, she was done for!

    The minutes felt like years as she tried to calm down that tent in her crotch—nothing like playing a shitty game with an even shittier fanbase to make your balls retract into your eye sockets.

    Then, the jingle came back. Marina force-closed the game, sending all of her teammates to their inevitable deaths and opened the chatlog back up.

    The sent image was of Pearl, an illuminated salt lamp giving her bedroom the perfect, cozy tint she longed for after being cooped up in a room with nothing but the computer lighting up the darkness. She appeared to be sitting on her bed, only wearing a maroon tank top with a shelf-bra built in (to compensate for her lack of bust).

    Another post came through, and it was a picture of the same setting, but the bottom of her top was pulled up by her teeth, showing off her tiny, porcelain breasts, perfectly pink nipples still hard from exposure. She made a wink to the camera, still the playful, no-shame Pearl that Marina knew so well.

    Her eyes were glued to the image for a solid 3 minutes. So much for maintaining her chub.

 

    MC.Princess> THHHERE we go! sorry it took so long, I had to get the perfect angle n everything blah blah

    MC.Princess> dammm, u typin up a storm, or???

 

    Oh, God, she forgot to reply. Too busy ogling over her MC to act like a normal, functioning member of society. She shook her head and patted her face a couple of times in a shoddy attempt to get her head in the game.

 

    DJ_Hyperfresh> OMG!!! Pearl!!

    MC.Princess> >:3c

    DJ_Hyperfresh> QT!!!!

    MC.Princess> i ain’t CUTE i’m HOT i’ll mess u UP

    MC.Princess> Anyways, I totally didn’t send tits first because I realllly wanted to see yours.......just kidding s e n d

 

    Just her boobs? Marina gulped. It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was her chest, nothing more. Yet, the idea of Pearl staring at her goods behind the phone like how she did with her’s stirred an intense feeling of excitement and shamelessness within the hacker.

 

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Just for you.

 

    An uncontrollable smile crept along her lips, the feeling of childish giddiness taking her. Pearl, the one who taught her everything about Inkopolis, everything about being truly _alive_ , thought she was hot, wanted to send lewd pictures, wanted her _input_... Was it already obvious that she was all for this? She didn’t care too much, and began to position her webcam. Just enough glow for her to show up, lucky!

    After a while of taking pictures and separating the cream from the crap (Marina wanted to look her best, after all), she settled on simply going topless, one hand on a pillow in her lap to conceal her second-biggest secret and the other holding one of her squishy orbs up and giving it a delicate squeeze. With a shaky hand, she posted it, hardening even further as she waited.

     _Ping._

    MC.Princess > AAAAAAAAAAAA

    DJ_Hyperfresh> What’s wrong...?

    MC.Princess> N U T

    MC.Princess> Top quality fap material, I tell u hwhat h

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Hahaha, um...

    DJ_Hyperfresh> I’m glad you like it. ♪

 

    Pearl called her “fap-material”. Even if it wasn’t necessarily the most humane of comments, she giggled like a schoolgirl about it, squirming in her seat as her growing tent went to half-mass. The giggles then grew breathy, body hot with insatiable need—then, it hit her. Pearl was gonna escalate this. She would end up seeing _every inch_ of her body tonight. The unmentionable area between her thighs throbbed.

 

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Sooo... Sorry if I sound impatient, but, what’s next?

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Pearl?

 

    No answer. She grew panicked, but tried her best to reassure herself. Maybe she just needed a glass of water or something? But, another 20 minutes came, and there was still no reply. Did she do something wrong? Lord, have mercy! She _needed_ to see more of her! This was borderline cruelty. What if they stopped being friends? How would she talk to her over the radio tomorrow? Imagine the tension in the—

     _Ping._

    She felt a wave of relief come over her, lungs deflating after holding her breath in anticipation.

    Another image. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw it—Pearl was now completely naked, the only thing covering herself being her legs, crossing them so her mound was hinted at, but not thoroughly exposed. She was using every muscle in her body not to jerk off right there... That would be for tomorrow, when she could throughly peek through her new private Pearl-collection. As for her own response, the leg-cross would be tough to mimic, considering that balls existed, but a little concentration and dick-tucking does wonders.

 

    She wasn’t sure how much time passed. Maybe three hours? It got really, really intense. Points where she thought she could never pull it off without exposing a bit _too_ much of herself, but low and behold, she managed. At this point, fingers were going _down_ there, and the images of Pearl making contact with her crotch made Marina’s sack ache. The chat, too, was getting a bit too affectionate, sappiness and all.

 

    MC.Princess> OOOOF, god, I just wanna hold u so bad right now u don’t even know, dominate my ass bb

    DJ_Hyperfresh> ♥!!!!

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Aaaaah!!!

    MC.Princess> Lolol, sorry, I’m just like, super needy rn. U did this to me u WENCH

    MC.Princess> Imma sleep soon but I’ll give this a finale u wont forget! Get reddy

    DJ_Hyperfresh> Aww, well, I’m looking forward to it! Can’t wait to see what you have in mind...~

 

    Tilde aside, Marina was shaking in her seat to think of what was to come. She was both excited to see what the “big finale” was, and scared out of her mind, knowing that whatever it was, she probably wasn’t going to be able to mimic it. At this point she was too busy fondling herself to make up any plan, needing at least a little bit of relief down there so she wouldn’t die of blue balls. The tech geek emitted a drawn-out, shaky sigh, ashamed of how pathetic she must be. Getting so turned on by a couple of nudes to the point of bursting? Was she ever this horny on the battlefield? She didn’t recall.

    A little bead of precum formed on the tip of her now exposed erection, all from a little bit of touching. It was just teasing gropes and gentle squeezes, and yet... She knew she wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. 

    Sooner or later, the inevitable _ring_ came, and instead of an image, it was a full-on video. 

    There was no preview.

    Marina clicked on it, heart pounding against her chest. She was basically a depraved animal at this point, and she desperately wanted to know what Pearl did this time.

    “A-aahh, shit... I’m already super close, ha-haha...”

    Marina’s jaw dropped. Pearl was fingering herself, now on webcam and displaying her cute frame, all for her, and her only, to see. Her flushed, puffy pussy was literally soaked to the point of juices dribbling down her ass, and the noises that came from it as she caressed it...

    Marina slid her grip up and down her thick, pulsating shaft, whimpering in desperation as she caught up to Pearl in no time. A little line of drool made its way to her chin, listening closely as the girl on the screen rubbed and squeezed at her more feminine parts.

    “Ffffhhh-fuck, you did this, you know...? C-Cum with me—Aah-! Shitwaitnotyet—“

    The moans, the squeaks, oh, God, the _squeaks_... She was hooked on this. Pearl had reduced her to a writhing mess, palm now wet with precum and adding to the symphony of wet _schlicks_ and _squelches._ The girl’s breaths grew ragged, until she watched Pearl spread herself out and added her other hand, two fingers pressing right above her most sensitive spot and rubbing it furiously. Those pants soon turned to gasps, eyes wide and movements rigid.

    “-Nng-I Can’t—Marin-aaah~!”

    As soon as the wail hit her ears, the sensation of something travelling up her cock shot through her. 

    With no more control, the name-bearer choked out a series of grunts, face scrunching as her hips bucked with Pearlie’s and a thick, milky substance spilled into her hands and leaked onto the (luckily plastic-surfaced) floor below. Her body shuddered, imagining her cum pumped inside of Pearl’s slick, nectar-coated sex instead of being wasted like this. Ah, but Pearl was so petite—it would take forever to get her body used to Marina’s... 

    The Octoling got a couple more twitches out of her system, hot, white fluid beginning to slow to a leak, covering her hands further, and her tightened nuts began to relax. With nothing but the afterglow now, fatigue hit like a train, and Marina found herself slipping into a deep, well-deserved slumber.

 

    MC.Princess> Heyo? Mariiiina?? It’s been like an hour, u alive?

    MC.Princess> How long does it take u to finish? Lol

    MC.Princess> Nite dork ♥


	2. Inevitability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter isn’t polished in the slightest since i can’t buff it out on a PC for a while, proceed with caution)

It was over. The campaign, the missions, the risk of the literal fucking world ending—Everyone could be happy now. Octolings returned to the surface, and though their extra-limbed cousins were cautious at first, they found charm in each other’s eyes and bonded together in harmony.

Yet, Marina felt off. It wasn’t like she didn’t know why—she knew damn well why. It would be the first day her and Pearl would rejoin in one apartment, instead of the separate, high-security shacks they had to coop themselves up in. A walkie-talkie can only go so far, after all. Their little conversations over the private chat log, the way they flirted and flaunted themselves to one another—there was no way they could go back to being regular friends.

The DJ could do nothing but stare at the entrance to their penthouse, frozen in fear of what would happen next. Pearl would probably be out there, sitting awkwardly and patting the space next to the sofa she sat on... No, Pearl was way more confident than that, she’d probably leave rose-petals leading to the bedroom! Oh, god, she was so not ready for that.

Marina gave herself a soft slap in the face, not enough force to sting but certainly enough to get her out of this “state,” and hyped herself enough to turn the knob.

Now or never.

She was shocked. She heard no sound of Pearl thumping downstairs or yelling from any corner of the room. It was utterly silent. Nothing was touched, and a light layer of dust coated just about every—oh, that’s right—Pearlie never came home during the day!

“Ahahaha! Ahhhh...” Her tall, graceful figure slammed the door from behind, threw her luggage near her destination and practically melted onto the couch in sheer relief, flopping herself around and unzipping her bags. Ugh, she was awful at organizing, her laptop was around here somewhere... Ah-hah!

She flipped it open, and with a couple million frustrated clicks upon waiting for it to log in, opened up Fruipy Loots Studio. Sure, it was an expensive piece of shit, but yknow... Pearl had hella money.

How much time did she waste making dumb patterns? She didn’t even notice dusk falling when Marina eventually got fed up with it’s bull and clicked out of it. That was when she noticed Pearl in the reflection of the now dark screen.

“SHFUCK—“ She choked, causing her to slam the screen down out of pure habit (Pearl had snooped behind her screen before, more times than she could count) and flung her upper-body forward. Pearl, being the mischievous cunt she was, bursted out in an ocean of cackling.

“Hooo... It’s about time you noticed me!” She teased, puckering her lips and scrunching her nose. “And I thought you’d be shakin’ in anticipation, waiting for my arrival...”

“Iiiihaha...” Marina was still floating from the sudden jolt of adrenaline, trying to get back down to reality to process what even happened. “I was just... Trying to immerse myself in something. I guess it worked a little too well, haha...?”

The MC didn’t quite let her off the hook (har har), instead raising a brow and smirking a pinch wider. “Relax, Mar’. I ain’t gonna skewer you if you get a word wrong,” she reassured, shaking her head and making her bobbed tentacles bounce. What a cutie...

“I-“ Marina cleared her throat, beginning to flatten against the sofa and calming down, “-I know that. It’s just been a while since we’ve talked, er, face to face, is all.”

And with that little hint, Pearl hit it right on the nail. “...Not as confident as you are behind a screen, huh?” Marina put a hand to her burning face, flinching from how cold her aqua-tinged fingers were in comparison. “Ha! I getcha. Used to be like that myself... Still kinda am, but I compensate ‘fer that with my pussy-slayer persona!” She pointed to herself with both her thumbs, making a full-of-herself grin before returning to a calmer expression. “Haaa... Speakin’ a’ which, you free right now?”

“Waitwhat-?!”

“Psssssh, kiddin’... Mostly.” Pearl stuck her tongue out, expressing its shocking length that all inklings shared. Marina called it an eleventh tentacle upon seeing them for the first time, but now she just needed one wrapped around her...

“Actually, when was the last time you brought someone home?” Her gaze grew more perplexed than curious, a jarring difference from her usual smirk. “I don’t remember you doing that, like, ever.”

The DJ’s heart stopped for a moment, before kicking back into gear. “Hh...Uh, that was...” Fucking some lucky fan was completely out of the question. Imagine the rumors that would fly out, all being true, of course. Sure, she wouldn’t usually see the same thing from Pearl (primarily because of her borderline-neoteny), but every 6 months or so...

“Seriously? Dude, so many people would sacrifice themselves for 5 minutes with you, since that’s about as much time as they need. Hah!” She puffed her chest out from how utterly astounding that joke was, and continued, “No sex makes you a depraved SOB, trust me. Princess’ll help you out, yeah?” There was a... Scary look in her eyes. It probably didn’t help that Pearl was having a rather “dry year” herself.

Without much warning besides that, she wrapped her pale arms around Marina’s shoulders and planted an affectionate kiss on the top of her head: a side the Octoling never saw to her in person. A squeak slipped through her throat, putting her hands to her mouth in embarrassment and stopping Pearl’s chuckles.

“Hum-wwow... Is that your sweet spot or somethin’?”

“No, I just...” Marina habitually brushed a hand through her tentacles and pressed her legs together, “...You took me b-b-b-by surprise, is all, ahaha...”

“Pfft... Viiirgin!” The other called out, ruffling her tentacles to mess them up after getting out of her face. The former trooper let out a hum of disapproval and adjusted them once more. “It’s okay—c’mon.”

C’mon? For what? Pearl made a beckoning motion, but her friend was clueless, just watching her like a confused alien.

Finally, her shoulders slumped, “Uuuugh, I guess I gotta walk all the way over there...” She began sauntering to the opposite side of the couch, causing Marina to put her legs up as if putting up a guard. God, this would be the worst time to bring up a confession...

“Marina?”

“Yyyyyes?”

“You gooood?”

“Mn...”

She tried her best to speak, any kind of verbal response. She opens her mouth, but the words won’t come out... Mom’s spaghetti.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t-“

“No! Nonono-ffff-“ The woman had promptly fucked herself into a corner with that reply, and curled up in it with nothing else to do, toes curling along each other as if trying to lock her legs where they stayed.

“Marin-aaa...” Pearl’s voice wasn’t as gruff as usual, but instead breathy with obvious impatience. Poor girl hasn’t had any action in a solid year—and now she was getting mixed signals; it was torture for the both of them.

“I, just, I mean, I want to, God, I really... I’ve...”

“Is it your first time?”

“Not... Really.” Marina shivered at remembering hers. Octolings often had group bonding sessions to take away the stress of being put under work almost 24 hours a day, and maturity there relied on rank, rather than position... Basically, becoming commander was going to get you laid no matter what. “It’s a long story.”

“I wasn’t gonna ask for the details anyway... If it was shitty, you can always treat a good one like your first. Besides, virginity is a made-up concept created by a bunch of chads to make people fuck faster.” Oh, god, this was actually happening. Her body panicked, chest thumping rapidly and her face a deep shade of green. Someone she had been longing for since they had met wanted her, too, though she still had doubts and blamed most of it on how sexually frustrated her partner in crime must’ve been at this point. As if her mind was briefly controlled by the munchkin, Marina’s thighs began to relax as she reclined, though a familiar tingling sensation down there snapped her out of it and clamped them shut once more, a hand shooting down to her lap for good measure.

“Hey, it’s okay, y’hear?” Pearl cooed gently, practically turning into another inkling as she spoke. There was genuine concern in her eyes. Right, this was the same girl who threatened to cut whoever laid a finger on her. Marina forgot about that promise at times; was that because of the “persona” she was talking about? Her face only got hotter at realization, sternum feeling as if it were coated with an unbearably sweet honey. “I’m not gonna grope you, or anything. Yet, ehehah...”

Pearl inched closer, cautiously raising a hand in front of her to test a boundary before she crossed it, Marina rigidly adjusting herself until she was on top. Her eyes coyishly went to the side, avoiding all eye contact until everything went silent. Out of worry, the eight-legged one turned around and finally faced her, only to see her friend staring back.

They just stood there, eyes locked for what felt like hours and causing a moment of tranquility between the two. It was Pearl who finally broke the silence, closing her eyes and breaking the hex. She laughed under her breath, making her prey loosen up a smidgen, only to shock her with a kiss.

It was innocent enough for on-the-lips, but certainly not a 1-second peck. Marina’s eyes fluttered closed and shakily put her hands up, hovering them over her precious Pearlie’s tiny ears.

She just grinned through the kiss, and wrapped her scrawny, fragile arms around her partner’s contrasting mocha skin in a sign of encouragement.

The hands made contact with the tiny points and caressed them with a nearly angelic grace, gently stroking the inside with her tinted thumbs.

Pearl huffed and broke away for a moment, bleary gaze on the kiwi-flavored lips she had kissed before resting her body on the others, butt only inches away from Marina’s growing bulge. The hands lost their grip and instead froze midair.

“Hn—uh-!”

“What’s up?”

“Ah, ssh-hoot, I...” The poor DJ couldn’t stand it any longer—if little Pearl found out before she said anything, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. She suddenly gripped Pearlie’s shoulders, eyes wide in urgency. “I need to talk to you-...!”

“Hwoah, woah. Chill,” The princess spoke out, stopping her hugs as she was pulled up. Marina’svoice sounded on the verge of tears, and that was never good. “I’m here. Talk away.”

The musician froze up once more. Right, talk... That was gonna be hard. “I,” she began, starring to get that familiar sensation of moist eyes, “I hhhave... Hh-I have a...” She couldn’t bring herself to say anymore, just stuttering like a broken machine. “Oh my gosh—“

“What, a dick?” Pearl joked, laughing as she came back to give her some space.

“Nonono-WAIT!”

Pearl’s golden eyes lost their shine.

 

They had finally collided, even if by mistake. Marina’s gaze turned glassy in horror.

It throbbed.

“No-hoh..!” Tears flowed from those bicolored eyes, and her hands regained motion and used them to cover up her pathetic face.

“Holyshit!” Pearl managed to mutter out through gasps, lifting her posterior up to get a clear look at what she bumped into.

Her length was massive, poking against what used to be a much roomier pair of shorts. The fabric cloaking her tip was damp, and the rest was uncomfortably warm and humid on the inside. The bobbed squid took a few more seconds in awe before she saw it grow even further. She made some kind of croaking noise and shut her mouth with her mitts.

“No... No, no, no no no-I’m so sorry...!”Marina breathed out, voice still muffled by her hands, “I was gonna-I swear I was gonna...”

“Hoow the fuck do you pack that thing!?” Pearl practically screamed, face stuck agape as she rose up.

“W-wh...”

“A-aaaand the pics!” A finger pointed to Marina’s groin, which caused her to hide it in insecurity. “H-hhhhoww did you-how’d you do that?”

Marina couldn’t even speak. Or see; well, besides the blurriness the teary film over her eyes gave her. An overwhelming feeling of dread came to her thanks to the countless thoughts swirling in her mind, and she brought her head down with a series of heart-breaking sobs. Her whole body shook, squirming occasionally at the disgust she felt towards herself.

The little Pearl gasped and came to her side before kneeling on the floor, “Woah, woah! It’s, Hey! It’s okay, it’s-“

“No it’s not!” The other squealed through whimpers, “I-I lied to you, and I... Waited for as long as I could! And... And...” She sniffed and tried her hardest to rub the emotional cry-juices on nature’s tissue (her forearm), all the while mumbling into them, “I’m sorry-It’s gross-It’s so gross-I’m sorry-“

“Marina!”

She snapped out of it upon hearing her voice. Pearl sounded scared, like her co-host was gonna jump off a cliff or something. The MC’s brows were furrowed as she spoke, “I don’t give a shit about if you’re normal or not! I already know you used to be some ‘big commando’ with a huge fleet and all that! It doesn’t fuckin’ matter! It doesn’t define you!” Though her expression was still upset, she put her hands up to the sobbing octoling’s face and cupping her squishy, tear-stained cheeks. “So... Stop—stop beating yourself up so much. It ain’t your fault. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” They both stood there, silent for a moment before Pearl broke the seriousness, “I mean, I probably woulda’ done the same thing if I had a-“

She was shut up with a tight hug, being squeezed to the point where she thought her lungs were gonna pop any second. Damn, that girl was a lot stronger than she looked. Marina’s weeps of shame were now replaced with ones of relief and serendipity. Pearl just awkwardly patted her back and continued to comfort her through this hell of a breakthrough.

“Bhh-“ The DJ tried to communicate through blubbery sobs, salty liquid continuing to flood down her eyes like Niagara, “I-W-Wub’ you—B’earlie....!”

“Pssshahaha, I wub’ woo too,” she teased, petting Marina’s head as if treating a little kid.

Soon, Marina’s hiccups were nothing but tranquil sighs, rubbing off her tears with a thumb and sitting up. The situation made it hard to talk to the other, and so she sat in silence... And also fell victim to Pearl’s ever-growing curiosity.

“So...” She began, twiddling her thumbs and then, with enough courage, pointed to Marina’s lap outright, “Do all octolings have a cock? How do you tuck it behind your thighs without breakin’ it in half? The hell do you do when you sprout a random boner?”

The DJ hid her face in embarrassment.


	3. A Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUUUUUGH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, its time boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its back and its the most disorganized pile of shit i've ever created  
> enjoy, or dont, im a note not a police officer

    “So could I... Could I see it?”

    “Huh?”

    She should’ve seen that question coming. It would only be a matter of time until Pearl wanted to explore with this new information about her partner. Partner? Were they a thing now? She didn’t really know what made two people an official “couple”, or when for that matter. Would it be safe to consider them that? Oh gosh, this rabbit hole wasn’t worth exploring right now.

    “You know... Your dick.”

    Marina’s legs came up in front of her, rubbing against each other anxiously.

    “MmmMmmmMmIiiii mean...” God, she could barely speak, or think, even. Her head was far too fogged with worries and wonders. What if Pearlie thought it was gross? It was such a... Contrast, against the rest of her, well, feminine attributes. Marina’s entire body trembled, hugging her knees and burying her face into her arms as shame settled in once more. An overwhelmed whimper emitted from the octoling.

    “Hey, hey, it’s okay!” A hand came down and ruffled her tentacles, “I won’t judge. I’ve been fuck-buddies with a girl with the longest fuckin’ beef flaps...” She couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the term alone. “I mean, who needs blinders when your friend can just wave her meat-curtains in front of the window? Uh, but what I’m trying to say is that—Junk is junk. Whoever actually cares about them nowadays are totes blind to what really counts!” She grasped to the left of her chest, almost thoughtfully, before saying “Tits.”

    “...You literally couldn’t’ve made me any softer.”

    “Sssomething like that! You know I ain’t good at this pep-talkin’ stuff,” she laughed, “I just wanna see that now-wet noodle of yours is all.”

    Marina began to produce bubbles of laughter, sure that it was further fueled by how fucking terrified she was right now. With a vocal breath to hype herself up, she shakily opened her legs and reclined herself on one side of the couch, where Pearl took a seat on the other. “I g-hah—I guess...! Sorry, Gosh, I’m-“ The trembling returned, body locking up for a moment before she forced her movement. Marina brushed a tendril away from her face, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to pulling her shorts down. She got close! Got to the waistband, but pussied out. Was it normal to be this hesitant? Today was quite the eye-opener in regards that Marina probably should see a therapist of some sort.

    “Marina—“ Pearl made a sigh of sympathy, lips forming into a pout. “No need to be all shy. Hey, how about I just...?”

    Pearl scooted closer, eyes wide and curious like a student finally figuring out how to do her taxes. If taxes were her hot coworker.

    Marina’s hands went to fists, holding them up in front of her as if trying to make a barrier with them.

    Expression unchanged, Pearl looked down and pulled those pesky pants down.

    “Ah-ha-wh-!” So much for being a wet noodle. Being ogled at once again got her back to a semi.

    “Damn, it’s even bigger out in the open!” the sightseer gasped, face growing almost as flushed as the one on exhibit. Without much more thought, the Pearl prodded at her tip, causing the entire thing to harden even more. “Neptune’s ballsack! This has to be a new record for me.”

    Meanwhile, Marina was a panicking mess, making muffled noises and apologies as her friend fully checked her out.

    “It’s cool, that’s totally hot. Ironically hot.” The little inkling grinned, running her fingers along her length. “So much better than having a boring old puss. Liiiiiike, where’s the plot twist, amirite? Hahaaa...” Anyone could see that Pearl was trying to make small talk in an attempt to be smooth as she nonchalantly laid down on her stomach, nose practically on Marina’s poor dick as she gave the most teasing of strokes.

    “Hhh-P-earl!? Ohmy-gh-hah-...”

    “Hmmmmmmmm?” Despite her words, the little squid was... Not so smug. The attempt at a smirk ended up resulting in a sheepish grin, and her voice wavered every time her busy hand moved. The other came down to feel Marina’s nuts, thumb caressing as she inspected each one. “D-D-Damn... You’re already leakin’ there, Mar.”

    “Ah!” Indeed. It coated Pearl’s mitt as she circled a stubby thumb around her glans, occasionally bringing it off to play with the thin strings of fluid connecting skin to skin. The inquisitive finger then brought said fluid to her lips, tongue coming out to lap up what tasted essentially like a slimy version of salt. Physically reacting from an emotional sensation, the DJ winced as more and more precum shamelessly flowed from the tip of her arousal.

    When she saw Pearl’s expression as they locked eyes every once in a while, she found that there wasn’t a trace of smugness in sight. It was just genuine curiosity. Matter of fact, she acted in a way that seemed as if she was trying to be genuinely careful, careful with what she did, what she said... Sure, impatience might’ve gotten the best of her on occasion, but it was like she broke character for this. Huh. Pearl, a hip-hop legend, broke  _ character _ .  _ Willingly. _ Should Marina feel proud? Was this a bragging right?

    “Mmn... Nnh-Wh-Hawha-!?” Mesmerized by the simplicity of being stroked by someone else, she felt something warm and squishy plant itself against her shaft, only for it to sprout into a slobbery lick. The culprit’s tiny ears twitched mischievously as she got the feedback she wanted, staring up at the Octopus with big, innocent doe-eyes. Her mouth was half-closed, but the little entrance was more than enough for her tongue to release from its chomper-chambers and get a taste from the source. Marina’s legs began to shake from an emotional cocktail of fear and morbid curiosity, before slowly hugging at each side of Pearl’s face. She raised her brow and wrinkled her nose at the reaction that couldn’t be described as anything but fight-or-flight, but soon rolled her eyes and laughed it off.

    “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna try to suck you off and cause a massacre,” the little squid joked, all the while self-consciously swiping a tongue over her two perfectly placed, sharpened beaver teeth, “I’ll make up for it with my totes mad tongue game.” Before Marina could make a reply, she was cut off as the fleshy organ suddenly coated itself around the whole tip of her cock, whatever she was about to say replaced with a choked yelp.

    Saliva got everywhere, mixing with the fluid already drizzling down her length as Pearlie eagerly cleaned it up, lapping from base to top repeatedly until ending the pattern off with a ruthless swirling around her bulb, even getting under the skin that hadn’t been removed, and using her now free hands to grope and fondle her heavy nuts, sending a series of tingling pulses and twitches along her shaft. The slurps and pops sounded practically deafening after not much else but gentle talk... The sounds, the sight, the sudden sensation after such teasing and prodding were enough to bring Marina over the edge after years of no sexual activity.

    The poor ‘pus slapped a pair of awkwardly vacant hands against her mouth as she lost control way too quickly, eyebrow twitching as her sight rolled upward and grew fuzzy. A muffled, guttural cry escaped her throat as her hips spasmed and thrust into Pearl’s maw as she was in the middle of tonguing her gland, causing the girl to squeak in surprise as a hot load of cum suddenly spewed from the spot she lapped at so willingly. A traditional rush of dominance ran through the ex-commander, causing her to grab onto her partner’s bobbed tentacles and pull them closer to her pelvic bone, uncovered mouth vocal with desperate grunts.

    “Glkh... Glp...!” Miraculously, Pearlie didn’t manage to get the stuff up her nose (likely a fate worse than milk’s), as whatever she couldn’t swallow down began building up at the edges of her mouth and eventually came rolling down her chin. The both of them shivered and drooled for a good ten seconds, the pumping into the rhyme-spitter’s now-swallowing maw seeming endless until all that remained of her orgasm was a few more cock-twitches. Alpha-instincts fading, the songstress began to coo Pearlie’s little pet name in an apologetic way as her grip released and was now petting the top of her head lovingly.

    The gasping princess, however, wasn’t satisfied. If anything, this new “suddenly-forcing-a-cock-against-her-lips” side of Marina she had exposed just thrilled her further. Her heart pounded wildly against the taller one’s thigh, still trying to swallow whatever cum that remained coated to her mouth. The mere thought of having a cute, pure, loving girlfriend outside of sex turning into a total beast in bed hellbent on hormones made her head spin. That was hot, like, _ really _ hot. Oh my god... Oh. my. GOD. And she came fuckin’  _ gallons! _

    “Pah... Pearlie? Sorry! I didn’t mean to cum that—quickly, or-or hurt you like that! Oh, my, I mean—“

    “Nnh.” The scrawny rapper’s still shaken frame rose to be at each other’s eye level, wiping a trail of semen off on her wrist. She couldn’t help but smile a crooked, nervous yet excited smile, legs shaking from anticipation. “I don’ care... I don’ wanna be treated like a princess right now.” Her skin was flushed and hot to the touch, a sign that her body was preparing to make love to her co-host. Right now.

    Marina felt her cock harden once more.

    “Buh... Buh...” Her brain has stopped responding for a minute, before kicking back into overdrive, “But I don’t have any condoms-!”

    The girl’s immediate response was her cheeks puffing up with a terrified exhale at the very concept of trying to insert that massive-ass dick into her tiny-ass snatch. This was no Wailord-Skitty love story, this was real life, goddammit! She made a nervous chuckle and shrugged, not sure if a grand-finale was even an option with their size difference. “I mean, I’m cool with just grinding if you’re up for it,” stated the Pearl, then added, “I’m pretty sure I’d absolutely fucking _ destroy _ myself if I tried taking that thing in.”

 

    In a matter of seconds, she was already naked bottom down. exposing what Marina had seen on her monitor not long ago, but now there was nothing separating them. No screen. She was now free to touch where she wanted for so long... It was her turn to have her fun, now.

    She hugged Pearl to the point of having no space between them whatsoever, partially for actual affection and also because she was too embarrassed to watch her partner in crime seeing every perverted expression she was bound to make. In response, the other weakly hugged back, nuzzling her cheek into her DJ’s neck. She rested her pulsing mound against the top of the equally-frustrated length below her, already making little grinds between resting periods that grew shorter and shorter. Pearl huffed, tension in her voice rising as she found herself sliding down her friend’s pubic bone habitually, only to stop and try again, her hips further back this time only for pleasure on her end to be nearly nonexistent since, y’know, you had to have your pelvis thrust forward to feel much of anything. 

    “Shhh-hit, hold on. Ah...? Nnnnnope, okay-eh-heheh...” This was painfully awkward for the both of them. “Okay, no, this is impossible.”

    “Ghh... Oh.” Marina stopped feeling bitter to replace with a tiny eureka moment. A rather vivid image popped up in her head and her chest rose from giddiness. “Uhhh, can I... Try? Something?”

     Pearl expected to be released, and so she stopped the gentle embracing. “Yeah, sure. I’m up for whatev-“

    Suddenly, the one below squeezed Pearl tightly and rolled the both of them around to where the roles had switched.

    “OAH-kkkay, alright...”

    Marina gave her a cautious look, which was answered with a goofy smile. She kissed her precious Pearlie’s heated forehead before all attention went to their nether regions once more. With a shaky mix between a whimper and a sigh, her hips drew back to position herself.

    Once they went as far as they could, her tip found itself between the midpoint of Pearl’s already soaked crevice. The DJ experimentally came forward, sliding along her soft, slick labia until she pressed far enough to hit against the underside of Pearl’s salmon-colored clit. 

    That alone made her squeak, an overload of stimulation causing her body to jerk forward and her thighs to clamp around Marina’s in reflex. 

    The top felt a heavy wave of arousal spread through her body from the response, ending at her extremities and making them curl in adoration. Literally a month ago, they were just friends. Now, Pearl was clutching onto the fabric of her top like her life depended on it. Dots of perspiration flecked along their skin, steamy breaths only adding to the harsh humidity created between them.

    “Haaah, Pearl-ie...” Marina finally stopped being frozen, and now, was approaching the melting point. Her back curled to amplify focus and feeling to her crotch, craning her head in to give the MC a greedy kiss, to which she swiftly matched. They slid along each other’s hot tongues, often flicking against a pearlie fang here or there to make sure no inch was left un-licked.

    Marina emitted a sharp groan through the slurps. She needed movement again, some kind of release down there, or she’d lose both her mind and her raging hard-on. Hands slipped from her partner’s waist to her butt, gripping it with an insatiable hunger in her eyes as she wrapped her thumbs along the hip bones that jutted out from each side of her torso. Her teeth bared, pelvis squeezing against the other’s and humping against Pearl’s fragile, quivering form as the underside of her cock became enveloped in vaginal juices. 

    “Mmm!”

    “Fhhuck!”

    It was a silly position. Dog-like, if anything, from how desperate it looked. Violent pushes and pulls in their hips were synonymous with that of the ocean, waves colliding with each other with a rhythm that either clashed or synchronized at random. Marina, mouth now free thanks to Pearl’s outburst, craned her neck after having it tucked downward for so long to meet Pearl eye-to-eye. She closed in on one tiny ear at the side of her head, and experimentally blew hot air onto it.

    “Khu-“ Said ears flicked in response, the owner’s face a cherry pink in embarrassment as a heavy chill ran through her body, the shiver hitting her crotch eventually and causing it to be brought upward in a weak thrust.

    Marina’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment, the sudden buck making her heart skip a beat and pleasure run through her fingertips. A steamy sigh emitted from her lips, wanting— _ needing _ more chaotic movements from the girl below her.

“Wha-Huwaah!” The greedy Marina began to kiss those devilishly cute ears, going as far as lapping the edges before making simple sighs as she slipped her hard, heavy cock back and forth against Pearl’s drenched labia. Precum began to smear along the bottom’s abdomen, each sudden jerk she made from the tingling ear-teasings causing Marina to get closer as well. Their flushed, shivering bodies acted as if they were trying to fuse together or something. They urgently pressed against one another, chests squeezing and hardening; not too different for what was going on down there.

    Pearl took one of her vacant hands and used it to rub at herself, originally so general and nonspecific, but now adding even more repeated movements to the already plentiful cocktail. Her hand would often meet Mar’s tip and get covered with her fluid, which she would only use to lubricate the side of the cock that wasn’t getting as much attention at the moment. Soon enough, she was just sliding her fingers along the front side of the already quivering rod, the pressure put against her clit making her suddenly cry out in a new feeling of urgency. Her mouth would gape periodically from most of her brain focusing on the mind-melting pleasure that a single twitch could give her now.

    Marina wasn’t all that spotless either—she couldn’t even nibble and kiss anymore, as her fangs were frozen to stay bared and gritted, so she resorted to simply using her whines to emit a shiver from the MC. Wet slaps and creaks of the sofa echoed off the penthouse walls until a somewhat intelligible voice came out to signal her.

    “Mah-a-ah-rii-nn-n-naaa-Aaah!” Pearlie wailed, voice bouncing from the violent back-and-forth rhythm they worked up, and without any more of a warning, frantically rubbed her fingers against the octoling’s whole length, as fast as her little wrists could allow without getting sore.

    Marina’s back arched the opposite direction, opposite to the hunching position she was stuck in, the partner’s attacks rendering far too much for her as her cock made a series of quick, desperate thrusts until she could do no more. Luckily, this attack brought the both of them into a satisfying tie.

    The both of them shrieked simultaneously, Pearl absolutely losing control of her body as it jerked and spasmed and bucked... A special “ink” gushed onto her tiny, flat stomach and somehow even stained some of her top. As if that were a trigger, Pearl suddenly locked her shaky, thin legs around Marina’s lower waist and squirted a stream of her own orgasmic fluid against the underside of the other’s shaft. It rolled down their contrasting crotches while the shrillness in each voice bubbled down to grunts and squeaks. 

    “Mm-... Mh. Mhn… Pearl—iee…” 

    Mar made a few pathetic last humps as they both came down to a heavenly afterglow, eyes half-closed and tear-filled, until she could no longer support her own weight from fatigue. 

    “Hhahwaitwaitwaitwait _ NO _ -“

    Marina came crashing down onto the poor little inkling, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> [*update](https://youtu.be/bwR45D4SYzQ)


End file.
